A Gangsters Life For Me
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: When 19 year old Louella, a rich girl from a small town, finds herself in her dream named New York, she comes to realize the city is laced with secrets, surprises, and a secret battle between two gangs of gangsters just beginning to grow. And why? Well, all because of her. Enjoy this prologue to the Play, Movie, and Musical Bugsy Malone.
1. Chapter 1

She never expected her romance to end up as such a scandal, who would? It's not like she liked being the, quote on quote, 'trophy' in the battle between her two lovers. Her story is almost so messed up, who could unscramble it, well, we can. here is the real story behind Louella Rose.

To get everything straight, we are going to have to start at the beginning, and i mean the very start. The first day of Louella's new life in New York, that's where the story starts.

Louella rose was a small town girl who, when she turned 19, took all of her money and moved to New York. It was her chance for a new beginning, her opportunity for a brand new start. All Louella wanted to do was find a new life in New York, but by chance the first joint she walked into was an old speakeasy in astoundingly good shape. Fat Sam's it was called.

You see, Louella didn't even mean to end up in that speakeasy that day, she just wanted to buy a book from this small little bookstore she found on the corner of one number and another. She didn't mean to pull out the book that opened the door to the speakeasy, and she sure didn't mean to be so curious that she decided to investigate.

At first, the loud music and flashing lights of the underground establishment were too much for Louella, but in reality she began to enjoy it within less than a minute. This is what she had seen in New York, wonderful secrets and surprises around every corner. Louella walked over to a table in front of a small stage where dancers kicked there legs in tassel covered costumes. She set down her purse on the table and watched the dancers.

'What pitiful souls,' was the first thought that entered her mind. She had never understood entertainers, or really enjoyed the profession. Once in a while she would admit it could be fun to act out a little white lie, but that didn't make her a superstar. She only wanted to settle down, and that was the truth. The dream was to be a housewife to a wealthy man, and she knew she could achieve it. She pulled a small hand mirror and light pink lipstick out of her purse, re applying it on her lips. she was proud at the way it contrasted with her brown dress and brown hair, and matched her pink shoes and purse. When Louella put down the mirror she saw that someone was sitting across the table from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello sweetheart," the tall, slender man sitting in front of her said. He was wearing an obnoxiously parallel pinstripe suit and a matching hat. A red carnation was pinned to the breast of his suit. Louella almost jumped out of her seat, she hadn't even noticed him sit down.

"Um, hello," she said, smoothing down her dress and putting her makeup items back into her purse. "I didn't see you sit down." The words that came from her mouth did not seem smooth like usual, but instead rocky and stammered.

"Fat Sam, owner and operator of this fine establishment, if I don't say so myself." He held out a hand which wore a stainless white glove. He spoke with a very strong New York accent, Jersey sounding but with a little more of a gangster twist in the words. Louella meekly lifted her hand and shook his with a small nod and grin. "Oh come on doll, don't be so shy!" Fat Sam said, referring to the soft smile and weak handshake. "This is Fat Sam's! Everyone knows everybody, even if you haven't met in your entire life! Anyone who steps foot in here is family, I take it upon myself to make sure of that." Louella didn't respond, no words flashed into her usually full brain. Fat Sam noticed the absence of speech and decided to carry the conversation on himself.

"So whats a beautiful woman like you sitting all alone up here looking like a rich little suburban girl?" Louella looked down at herself. She did not look poor, that's for sure. Maybe the pastel tones of her dress and accessories showed she wasn't used to a city as flamboyant as the big apple, and the obviousness that her dress was made from real silk proved she was wealthy, but no man from where she grew up would ever be so forward in such an impolite way.

"I take pride in the fact that I'm from a small town, and my daddy's money is none of your business sir." She said, folding her hands on her lap and sitting up straight in an arrogant way." Fat Sam took up a sly grin upon his slim lips.

"Hm, your daddy's money? You really are a big town rich girl living in a small, small world Miss- well, it seems that I haven't caught your name yet."

"Louella, my names Louella."

Fat Sam leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table and crossing his arms behind his head. His sly grin extended to his cheeks and up to his eyes until his smile took up all the space on his face.

"Well Louella, welcome to New York, We are going to have a lot of fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that?" Louella asked, leaning forward but still keeping her perfect posture.

"Well I mean I'm going to show you how much fun it is to be young and rich in New York." Fat Sam reached over to the table and picked a toothpick out of a dispenser, then placing it softly in between his lips. He bit it with his teeth and began rolling it to the sides of his mouth.

"Do you mean take advantage of my privileges? How could you suggest such an uncivilized thing?" Louella asked, almost genuinely outraged but not quite.

"I'm not saying that you should go around blowin' all your money just cause you've got a big purse, Miss Louella, I'm just saying that if you've got beauty like yours, why sit around hunched in a corner looking like part of a birds nest waiting for time to pass? Live your life, and live it big." Louella once again doubted her fashion choices.

"So what are you saying, Mr. Fat Sam?" Louella asked, beginning to become intrigued.

"Firs, stop calling me that awful title. My Name's Sam Stacetto, and just a simple Sam will do. And what I'm saying, lets get you lookin' like you've never left New York in your life." Sam stood up and motioned for Louella to do the same. Louella grabbed her purse and ran up next to Sam. Sam looked over to her with a smile and extended his hand. Louella grabbed it and they shuffled out of the speakeasy and out into the booming streets of New York.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bangles, what could be taking her so long?' Sam asked the lead dancer impatiently, tapping both his watch and his toe. It had been five hours since he had dropped her off at the Macy's on 14th and 6th, three hours since he had sent his best cab to pick her up, and, hell, what woman takes three hours to get ready?

"I dunno sir, I think the gal's might be helpin' her get all made up, I can check with them if you like." Bangles had a pure Jersey accent, and she smacked gum between, slightly crooked but, perfectly white teeth.

"If you could do that Bangles-" Sam got cut short by the sound of a door opening from the top balcony of the room.

Louella stepped out, dressed to the nines, and all jaws dropped. She wore a strapless striped black and white gown which started tight to her body and began flowing out at her waist until the trail dragged about three feet behind her. The striped on the dress were thick, about 4 inches in width, and just like the dress widened so did the stripes as they reached down the dress. A slight presence of jewels shimmered on the midriff of the dress, thinning and shimmering away as they passed shortly below the waist of the dress. A silver boa hung below Louella's shoulders and wrapped around her arms to let the ends hang down only about two feet. her shoes were silver heels which matched the boa and seemed to be made of the same jewels as on the dress. Her hair was curled and pinned tight to the right side of hear head, letting the curls cascade over her right shoulder. Red lipstick covered her thin but still beautiful lips, and silver eye shadow above her pure brown eyes and long black lashes made her shine like a million bucks.

Sam raised his hand to his chest in complete awe of Louella's beauty. There was no sound in the whole speakeasy, packed to the brim with people, but the sound of her steps as she walked across the balcony to the stairs. She lingered for a moment when she reached the first step, letting her eyes take in everything in the speakeasy. Her view held at the door for a moment, but then she looked away and began making her way down the large grand staircase.

When she reached the bottom she took Sam's hand and he escorted her across the room and up a much smaller flight of a mere five stairs to his private box, which presented not only a spectacular view of the stage, but a table for two and a candle lit dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pulled out one of the chairs for Louella and helped her get seated before he sat down in his own chair. A waiter poured two glasses of champagne for them and exited the box. Louella elegantly took a sip from her glass, but all Sam could do was sit and stare.

"Wow," Sam said. It was all he could murmur, any more would overcome him. Louella smiled.

"What this, it's nothing." Sam didn't know whether to laugh or just stay in the state where he sat, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"It is definitely not 'just nothing', it is everything, anything, pure perfection in one soul of perfect and eternal beauty." Sam blushed after he finished his extremely cheesy but still romantic statement. Louella blushed also and looked down. Sam grabbed her hand and, as she looked back up, looked into her eyes.

"This is you, Louella. You were meant to show your beauty, you were meant to flaunt how perfect and amazing you are." Louella, once again, blushed. The lights in the room dimmed and the ones on stage brightened. The dancers began running on stage in light blue beaded costumes and started singing. Louella though that it was actually cute, the way their short shorts, vests, and hats all matched covered in the same sky blue pearls. Sam moved his chair around the table and closer to Louella's, still holding her hand the whole while.

"Tell me this, Miss Louella," he started, "Why did you come to New York in the first place?" Louella though for a moment, even though she didn't need to, and then looked back to Sam.

"To live in a bigger world, one that I fit in. One that really felt like home. Back where I come everything was just so small and quiet, I didn't think I could stand it another second." Sam smiled at Louella.

"Well, you couldn't have ended up in a better place than here." As the lights to the first dancers song faded out sam leaned over and kissed Louella, and she kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't looking at the door when she stood at that staircase, she was looking at him. He just knew it, he knew it by how when their eyes met for what should have been a split second both their gazes lingered for what seemed like a lifetime. He almost dropped the pail of water he held when he saw her walk out of that room, but he caught it an inch above the floor.

"Dan, stop looking so 'dandy' and get back to work. You get paid to clean, not daydream." The waiter who had served Sam and Louella yelled at Dan, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Knuckles," Dan said, hopping down off the bar and grabbing his rag. He wiped down the bar where he sat and began walking around the speakeasy. His gaze constantly flipped back to the box where Sam and Louella sat together, hand in hand.

Dan had always hated Sam, he only took his job at the speakeasy out of a pure need for some money fast after he had moved to New York. In the four years he gad worked for Sam he hadn't been able to find another job, and now that he was stuck in a rut he hated himself for not trying harder. To sum it up, this girl was the turning point. He cringed when she met him at the bottom of the stairs, and it was even worse when he took her to his private table.

Dan didn't know why, but there was just something different about this girl, the way her eyes shimmered and the way she seemed to float on air. But yet Sam had her, and there was nothing Dan could do. He sat down at what seemed to be the only empty table in the joint. It was covered in crumbs and some spilled soda pop, but he neglected to actually do his job and he watched the dancers. As they finished the song he took one last look at Sam and Louella just in time to see their lips meet in the darkness. He grabbed the ketchup off of the table and squeezed the bottle until it exploded. Just at that moment Knuckles walked by and gave him a nasty grin. Dan scowled and cleaned up the mess.


End file.
